Gundam Seed Evolution: Operation Cerberus
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: The President Of the earth Federation and the Chairmen of the Supreme council plan to unlock the Demon of Darkness, the mobile suit that was sealed away for it's power, will this in turn start a another war, but for a different purpose. Strictly OC's
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Alright everybody! This is my first Gundam Seed Fic, I hope you guys like it and don't be mad at me if I get anything wrong, I'm going to try the best I can with this ok, so please just bare with me. Anyway I don't own Gundam Seed, or any Gundam's for that matter. I do own my OC's and the people that helped me out, by sending out their information for their characters own their OC's and their own custom made Gundam's, but anyway I hope you guys like the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**June 1****st**** C.E 77 **

"Mr. President." A voice called as a Light brown man with yellow hair turned towards the president who was sitting in his office, going through his files with one hand propped up against his head and the other carelessly turning the pages as his smirk grew wider.

"What is it?" He replied rudely as he continued to go through his papers, not looking at the man that just ran into his office.

"Well….Well…Mr. President." The man said nervously.

"Spit it out!" The president snapped as he quickly stood up and looked at the man, who still stood in front of him. His body went stiff as the President walked slowly from around his desk and towards him.

The President stood at a good 6 ft2 with long black hair that sunk to the back of his shoulders; He wore a black suit with a white tie and white shoes. His eyes were emerald green. He had a sinister smirk that crept along his face as he approached the young man that stood before him.

"The project sir….the project failed." The young man said as he quickly shut his eyes, scared of what the president might say or do after he had delivered the message.

The president stopped in his tracks and looked at the young man and then slowly shook his head.

"So Project Cerberus was a failure?" The President repeated as he looked at the young man who slowly reopened his eyes and looked at the president still with a scared expression on his face.

"Ye….Yes sir…Yes President Nomaki." The young man said as he quickly shield himself with one of his arms as he continued with his explanation. "We…We sent some our man to go into space like you ordered, but…but." The young man stuttered.

"But what." President Nomaki said coolly as he walked towards his dresser and slightly opened one of the drawers.

"But…But we were cut off." The young man said again as he took a step back.

"Cut off you says." Nomaki stated as he slightly turned around with his hand pulling something out of the drawer, but the young man didn't catch sight of it.

"We….We don't know sir… The enemy was unknown…it…it happen as soon as we made contact with the project sir." The young man explained as he continued to watch the president's moves.

"An unknown enemy you say." The president said coolly again as he turned around fully facing the young man with one of his hand in his pockets and the other resting against his side. "Tell me what mobile suit were they flying." Nomaki said as his smirked grew wider.

"I'm….I'm sorry President Nomaki, that information is also unknown." The young man stated, somewhat now shaking.

"So you mean to tell me is, that you failed at your duty to retrieve what I asked for." Nomaki said quietly, causing the young man to slowly shake his head in approval.

"Ye…Yes sir…But we're sending our men back out there...And I pro..." The young man started

"BANG"

"I hate promises." The President said as smoke slowly left the pistol, that was fired by President Nomaki as he turned and walked back towards his desk.

The young Man body slowly fell as the President sat down; a bullet hole was left as a result in his face with blood dripping on the president's carpet.

Nomaki sighed as he simply pressed a button his desk

"Yes Mr. President." A female voice said cheerfully on the other end of the intercom.

"Send a cleanup crew to my office immediately." Nomaki said respectfully. "Oh and could you get Chairman…Durandal on the line for me?" Nomaki said with a bigger smirk growing on his face.

"Yes Mr. President." The young lady replied back.

A few minutes later Nomaki's phone rung, causing him to take a deep breath and slowly pick it up. "Yes Chairman how have you been. "Nomaki asked

"President Nomaki." Durandal voice being heard from the other line." President of the Earth Federation, what a surprise, I ask what do I owe the honors of having you calling me." Durandal asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Chairman, I do think you know of the current situation about the Cerberus project. " President Nomaki replied.

"Yes I believe I do, so tell me Mr. President how did our men do?" the Chairman asked.

"Hmph failed as usual." The President replied back as he leaned back in his chair as he continued the conversation. "But I do have another idea, that may work in getting us the mobile suit we've been wanting to get our hands on. "Nomaki stated slowly grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Hmmmm Go on." Durandal said showing interests in what Nomaki had to say.

"Well, it won't be easy, but It may drive the world into chaos." President Nomaki retorted.

"Chaos?" Durandal said quickly. "You mean another war!" He said somewhat surprised. "Hmmm Go on." Durandal said again, now with interest filling the conversation.

"Well…I think you know what you need to do." President Nomaki stated as he looked up and gazed at the dead body of the young man he just shot still lying on the floor in the middle of his office.

"Yes it will be done, this is going to be interesting, but do you really think that this was actually get us closer to the Cerberus project?" Durandal asked.

Nomaki let out a small chuckle of amusement as he took a sip of coffee and slowly placed the cup down back on his dresser.

"Mr. Chairman, please let me inform you that if we manage to get our hands on this project we can create our own militia of pure destruction." Nomaki stated as he turned his head towards his window an looked outside. " All we have to do is trick this simple minded people in the nation in believing that this little outcome is necessary and while their blinded by the spoils of war." Nomaki continued.

"It will give us all the time we need to complete this project and form only one nation. " Chairman Durandal stated causing President Nomaki to let out a small laugh.

"Exactly. " President Nomaki stated. "It's now the time that only one power stood, there's no need to have colonies or other nations. "Nomaki stated smugly.

"I completely agree with you Mr. President and I do a sure you that we will create the ultimate utopia." Durandal stated.

"Hmmm the Utopia Federation." President Nomaki stated. "That has a nice ring to it. " He continued as he walked towards his window, viewing the scenery.

"Well I guess it's time to put this into our own hands." Chairman Durandal stated.

"Hmmm Yes if we don't then this little project will never get off the ground, start it tomorrow...In New York." Nomaki stated.

"Will do Mr. President…Will do." Chairman Durandal said as you can tell he smirked on the other end of the phone as he slowly hung up along with President Nomaki.

Nomaki slowly opened up his windows and looked at the sky. "_The Utopia Federation_." He thought. "_A new army of Mobile suits at my command and only the best pilots to operate them_." He continued to think as he slowly brought his gaze down to the scenery of the city. "Hmph if they only knew what is to come of tomorrow." He said to himself as he slowly turned around and stepped on the body that he shot and walked out the room slowly closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Alright I know this was short, but it's only the prologue, I know you can't base much off of this, but still you know an opinion on where you think the story might head. Oh and I know chairman Durandal died in the second Bloody Valentine War, just keep reading and you'll find out the whole story on his part. Well if you want to, but I will try to keep updating on a daily basis, and I just wanted to thank the guys that helped me out, by letting me use their characters for this story. I really appreciate it. **


	2. False Freedom, Attack on The Earth

**Disclaimer: Alright everyone I'm back finally with the next chapter to this story. I know, I know, it's been a long time, but hey school was kicking my butt what are you going to do. Well anyway I think it's time to get this one started. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1  
False Freedom, Attack on the Earth**

* * *

**June 2****nd**** C.E 77(**_**The last time I'm doing dates**_**)**

While Rakaia was looking up at the Blaze Zaku, it showed no interest in him and continued forwards the Chairman Durandal smirked vigorously as he entered the room of the supreme council. He knew the president all to well and not to mention is plan to bring not only a new life to earth and the colonies, but a new form of government as well.

"Gentlemen." The chairmen spoke as he continued to stand in front of his seat facing the other council members. "It is with great effort that you understand the situation between Plant and the Earth Federation.

"What." One of the other councilmen spoke." I thought we were at peace with the Earth Federation ever since the second Valentine day war."He spoke again.

"True Dalon kasim I believed that as well." Chairmen Durandal said letting out a deep breath of regret. "That was until I got an unpleasant call from the president." He finished.

"President Nomaki!" Another chairman spoke as he looked at Durandal in shock. "What…What did he say?" He asked looking quite nervous for some reason.

Chairmen Durandal glanced at the member of the council that just spoke and smirked for a second. "The president has declared war on the plants."Durandal said angrily as he looked at the council men that sat in front of him.

"WAR!" They all shouted.

"That can't be!" Chairmen Dalon spoke again. "We won't have it!" He said as he stood up out of his seat and bashed the table with his fist. "Another war would devastate the colonies. Countless will die!" He shouted again.

Durandal took a second look at Dalon and let out a small sigh. "I know that, but we cannot ignore this, if the Earth Federation unleashes an attack on us without us being prepared, we will surely be destroyed and be brought to our knees to our enemy is that what you want." Durandal spoke calmly as he looked at the members of the council who sat in deep thought.

"If you think the Earth Federation, will wait for us to sit and think this over than your wrong we must hit them first, before they hit us!" He shouted.

"But what about the path to peace and ending the wars with the Earth Federation?" Another member asked.

"I'm sorry it can't be helped." Chairmen Durandal stated as he turned his back towards the council and slowly walked out.

With a wide smirk appearing on his face as he began to think about what was going to transpire down on Earth.

"_My, My President Nomaki you are a sly one aren't you_." Durandal thought. "_What will we accomplish if I send a unit to attack the city of New York_?" He thought again as he stepped into another room with a data file uploaded on a computer screen lit up in front of him.

Durandal smirk as he saw the file. "I see." Durandal spoke again. "You never cease to amaze me." Durandal said again as he walked out of the room and slowly walked out of the room and headed towards a control room that was down the hall.

"Chairman Durandal." An officer spoke as Durandal walked into the room. He saluted and side stepped out of the way and looked at the main officer who was in the control of communication.

"Is Commander Alvaro in position?" Durandal asked as he looked at the screen with his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir the Black Angel is in position as we speak." The officer stated as he pressed a button on the control panel.

"Commander Alvaro come in." The head officer spoke as a screen appeared in front of them. Durandal smirked as Commander Alvaro face appeared on the screen. His face resembled that of Rau Le Creuset, but you couldn't tell because it was also covered the mask that Creuset wore when he was out in battle.

The mask was white and it covered the top part of Alvaro face, and some of his forehead. The eyes were clear, or more like grey on the mask that protected his real eyes from being seen. He wore the White Uniform, showing his ranking as an elite commander.

"Chairman Durandal, I take it that it's time." Alvaro spoke calmly as a smirk appeared on his face.

Durandal smirked as he looked at the screen. "Indeed it is, but there is something I want you to pick up, before you completely wipe out the place." The Chairman stated.

"Oh, something important I presume." Alvaro said interested in what Durandal had to say.

Chairmen Durandal nodded quickly. "There is a machine there that I want you to pick up, well two are there exactly and in order for this project to be a success we need those two mobile suits, I want no failures." Durandal stated as the serious on his face spoke out that this was important.

Alvaro nodded and smirked. "What are the two mobile suits you would like me to acquire for you Mr. Chairmen?" he asked as Durandal smirked again.

"The first one is Model ZGMF –Y40A otherwise known as…Agony." Chairmen spoke causing Alvaro smirk to widen.

"Agony is it…Agony Gundam." Alvaro asked to make sure if he was on the right track.

Durandal nodded again and proceeded to give the other name of the other mobile that was hidden deep with in New York.

"Next is the Model ZGMF – X11A codename Stardust." Durandal spoke once more.

"Agony and Stardust huh?" Alvaro said as his right hand lifted towards his chin as he gave it some thought and smirked again. "Don't worry I'll I capture them and make it seem like New York never existed." Alvaro stated as he saluted quickly and cut the connection between them and turned towards his crew.

"Well Commander Alvaro?" The second in command officer said as he sat next to him. "What's our move?" He asked again.

"Ready all pilots." Alvaro stated as he started to float out of the control room.

"What you're going to?" The Lieutenant Officer asked somewhat shocked.

"Well why not I have to make sure this operation is a success after all." Alvaro stated as he floated out of the control room and towards the hanger.

While Alvaro was heading towards the Hanger he passed a room where three pods sat. Once he passed they opened quickly revealing two girls and a boy.

"I guess it's time." The boy said as he sat up, his hair was Silver and he wore a black shirt, with a light pair of blue jeans. A necklace hung from his neck and two black wrist bands on both of his risk, with White shoes.

"Yea Alan, it's time to kill again I can't wait." The first girl said as she stepped out of her pod and looked at herself for a second. She wore Black Capri's, with a white top along with a wrist watch on her right wrist. To match she had on Black sneakers and her hair was blond and wrapped into a pony tail.

"Well Carmen, you'll get your chance to slaughter someone I know I will." The other girl stated as she stepped out the pod. She also looked the oldest out of the two, her hair was black and flowed flawlessly down to her shoulders, her eyes were White and she wore a white top as well, with a blue skirt, as well some white sneakers.

"We better get in gear we don't want to miss out on anything?" Alan stated as he darted off to get his uniform.

Carmen turned her head towards Erica, who was the third girl that stepped out the pod and smirked.

"Someone's excited." She said.

"Yea and he's right we better move." Erica stated as both, she and Carmen quickly got to uniforms and quickly made it to the hanger, where there stood four huge mobile suits.

"I'm ready to launch!" Alan stated as he sat in his mobile suit and closed the hatch.

"Don't leave us behind." Erica stated as she also sat in her cockpit and smirked.

"I'm sure going to enjoy this." Carmen stated as she repeated the same act as the other two.

"Well then I guess this is going to be a real treat for you." Alvaro stated as he sat in his machine as well.

"STAND BY READY FOR LAUNCH!" A voice said over the intercom.

"ALAN REMARO LAUNCHING!" Alan shouted as his Ginn shot out of the Black Angel and soared towards the location on earth.

"ERICA RIMARDA LAUNCHING!" Erica shouted as she launched right after Alan.

"CARMEN RIMARDA LAUNCHING!" Carmen shouted as she was the last of the three to shoot out of the war ship.

"ALVARO CRUSADE BLAZE ZAKU LAUNCHING!" Alvaro shouted as a Blaze Zaku launched from the ship, but this Zaku was different and so were its capabilities.

Alvaro smirked as they all started to soar towards earth. "This will be interesting; I wonder what the Chairman and the President have in mind for this little operation." He said to himself as they deployed their parachutes and slowly started to descend towards their targets.

"Whatever it is, those fools in the council will never see it coming and neither will the Plants." Alvaro stated as they entered earth's atmosphere.

**New York City**

"Rakaia hurry up will ya, the guys are going to leave without us." Jesse said.

"Hold on dammit, I'm coming." Rakaia replied as he ran out of the school and towards Jesse.

Rakaia was a young seventeen year old boy, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes to match. He wore a Black and Gold shirt with Light Blue jeans and Black sneakers. He had a necklace around his neck with a star pendant with his sister's picture inside of it. He also wore Black fingerless gloves on each hand and a small backpack on his shoulders.

"Jesse your always in a rush, the guys aren't going anywhere especially since one of them is having us tag along because his girl wants to go shopping." Rakaia stated.

Jesse smiled as he looked down at his younger friend and let out a slight laughter.

Now Jesse was taller than Rakaia, who only stood at 5'8 and Jesse stood three inches taller. His hair was teal and laid back, well sort of. It flowed back when the wind was blowing. He also wore a white shirt with a blue vest sleeveless vest over it and Blue jeans with black shoes to top it off. He didn't have any accessories, because he didn't value them much.

"Why don't you call Zack and see where they are." Jesse stated as Rakaia took out his Black Blackberry cell phone and started to dial numbers.

"Umm Jesse." Rakaia stated suddenly stopping in mid dial.

"Yea what's wrong?" Jesse asked wondering why Rakaia just stopped like that.

"Umm...What's Zack's number?" Rakaia asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Jesse couldn't help but look at Rakaia and lower his head in disbelief. "Sigh…you're an idiot you know that." Jesse stated as he slumped off in front of Rakaia.

"Yea but I'm your best friend so it doesn't matter right." Rakaia laughed as they walked towards the mall that was full of stores from left to right. The mall was build like a plaza and it was huge, with stores that where made for just about anything.

"Well where do you think we should start?" Rakaia said as he tried to see if he could find Zack and the others.

"Who knows with Elaina with him there's no telling." Jesse stated as tried to spot them as well.

"Stupid Elaina always, wanting to buy everything that she sees." Rakaia grunted as he finally gave up searching and sat down.

"Yea." Jesse stated as he took a step back and bumped into something soft and squishy. "Huh? What the?" Jesse stated as he used his right hand and started to feel around to figure out what that something was.

"YOU JERK!" A girl shouted as Jesse turned around just in time to see a hand come down hard on the right side of his cheek.

"What the?" Rakaia said as he turned towards the commotion and saw that Jesse's hand was squeezing something.

"Whoa Jesse." Rakaia laughed as he ran to see what happened. When he got there he saw three girls standing in front of him and a shocked Jesse lying on the ground twitching.

"Hahaha Jesse what did you do?" Rakaia said as he quickly helped Jesse up and looked at the hand print on his face.

"It was an accident I swear." Jesse said quickly and in fear as he turned around to see a young girl that looked like she was eighteen years old, a very pissed off eighteen year old. She wore a black tank top with a Circle blade like symbol in the middle of it, with Cargo pants that stopped at her ankles along with White sneakers and White fingerless gloves to match, her Hair was long and curly and it was tied in the back and also was brown that matched her eyes.

"Sega I'm sure it was an accident try to calm down." Luna stated who came from behind Sega trying to hold back from laughing.

"Yea I'm sure he didn't mean it." Clarrissa stated as she walked beside Luna.

Luna wore Black and white sneakers along with a black and white Cargo pants that stopped at her ankles as well. She also wore a black tank top, but hers had a crescent shape moon in the middle of it. She had a pair of Black gloves tucked away in her back pocket and a white belt. Her hair was longer than Sega's, speaking passed her shoulders, it was also brown with some highlights and she also matched her hair color with light brown eyes.

Clarrissa was the oldest out of the two, with Luna being the youngest at age seventeen. Clarrissa was a stunning twenty year old with long Black braided hair that stopped at her waist. Her eyes were different then the other two as well, her left eye was bluish grey and her right eye was greenish grey. She also wore a long, sleeveless, blue-hued, rib-knit duster sweater that has a pair of white wing designs on the back. She also wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black halter top, a denim button up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black bike shorts that have zippers going down the front with a pair of silver buckled black boots

"I don't care he shouldn't have touched me!" Sega shouted as she pointed at Jesse with her face bright red and her arms crossed covering her chest.

"Sega." Clarrissa laughed as she shook her head and looked at the two boys and smiled. "Sorry about that she has a temper."

"HA…Don't worry I'm sure Jesse here was just curious." Rakaia laughed as Jesse glared at him.

"Well no harm done, right Sega." Luna said as she glanced at Sega who still was some what embarrassed but she shook it off and nodded.

"I guess." Sega stated as she crossed her arms and glared at Jesse who took a step back behind Rakaia.

"Hey nice to meet you guys I'm Rakaia and this is Jesse." Rakaia stated as he turned to the side and noticed Jesse wasn't there.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Rakaia asked as he lowered his head in the cowardness that Jesse was showing.

Clarissa couldn't help but chuckle has she held her hand out towards Rakaia, "Well the names Clarrissa and these are my best friends Luna and Sega." She said as Rakaia took her hand and shook it and smiled.

"Cool nice to meet ya, so where you girls headed." Rakaia asked somewhat shyly, but still kept his cool face.

Luna smirked and looked at Rakaia. "We have to get back to…Um we just got to get back home we just came out to look for something." She said covering up the real reason they were out there.

Clarissa looked at Luna and nodded. "Yea nothing serious." Clarissa stated as she looked up at the sky and noticed four sparkles coming from the clouds and her eyes widened in shock as a laser like beam shot from one of the stars and blasted a row of buildings, causing them to explode on impact.

The explosion was powerful and shocking as the aftermath sent everyone flying back in opposite directions. Rakaia and Jesse flew into the ground away from the explosion and the girls ended up going horizontally across from the boys and the civilians flew any which way.

"AHHHHH WERE UNDER ATTACK!' A woman screamed as she grabbed her child and started to run as the Black Blaze Zaku landed on the ground with three Ginn's appearing behind it.

"Well let's get to work." Alan said excited as he pointed the rifle in a random direction and fired causing another explosion in another area, taking down another set of buildings and people with it as some got caught in the explosion and others were crushed by the debris.

"Don't over do it Alan." Alvaro stated as he looked around and smirked as he found a military base set up not to far from their drop off point. "We are to capture their secret mobile suits and obliterate everything is that clear." Alvaro stated.

"Loud and Clear." Erica stated as she turned her attention towards a crowd of civilians and aimed her rifle towards them. "I hope you enjoyed the pitiful life that you did have." She said as she squeezed the trigger and fired her beam rifle towards the crowd people and whatever was behind them, obliterating them all in an instant.

"Ahh damn." Rakaia said as she slowly got up and shook his head and looked up to see The Black Blaze Zaku standing in front of him. "What…What the hell is that." Rakaia said shocked to see a mobile suit in front of him.

Military base that was in the heart of New York.

"Soon both Machines' will be mine." Alvaro stated as he continued to slowly make his way towards his destination.

"Is that….is that a mobile suit." Rakaia said as he stood there in shock as the city was lit into flames and people's cries were heard all around the city, the crumbling of buildings continued to drown some of the sound out as it crushed anyone and anything that was under them.

* * *

**Alright guys I'm going to stop here, I hope you guys like the chapter even though it was pretty hard to type even though I knew what I wanted to do, but I still tried please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
